Tegami
by annyenil
Summary: 2401. 7 days, 7 fics, 7 genres, 7 characters. Day One: Read through the private letters of Matsumoto, Gin, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Ikkaku, Yachiru and Byakuya. Life can be ordinary in Sereitei just like anywhere else in the world. Enjoy!
1. From MR to IG

**Author's Note: It is of my utmost regret that due to computer lags, my first fic did not manage to make it on Monday, and will be published only on Tuesday. But take it that it is on Monday anyway. This 2401 will hopefully produce more creatively forms of fanfiction rarely ventured into before. Please enjoy! P.S. this fiction, as a starter, is meant to be light and very plain. Almost like everyday. Inspired by the Official Bootleg. **

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

Dear Ichimaru-san,

My apologies if this letter seems a little incongruous, or simply gauche. I had not meant to impinge upon your private time, nor dare to grant myself even a little more of your attention. I am writing to bother you with my trivial piece of good news.

I have been accepted by the Shinigami Academy, and have recently moved into the Sereitei campus. My roommates are all quite kind to me, and I have not been left hungry since. The classes are pretty interesting, although I must say the uniform is rather a little too tight fitting at the front.

As I am writing under the lamp now, I have my hair held up behind with the pink ribbon that you had left me when you went away last time. I heard from one of my classmates who came from Sereitei that you are now working in the Fifth Division. Indeed, I remembered you mentioning how you wished to serve the Gotei Thirteen with some devilish plans and how it would be a dream come true to be in one of those squads. I am very glad and happy for you that your dream has been realized, though it would be much of a relief if you did not keep to your word of "I will kill those in my way."

The grounds have turned sallow and the sky dyed purple. Autumn has set in comfortably and we are beginning a new lesson on kidou. It allows me to bind people. If only I had learnt it earlier, then I would be able to bind you up so that you would never leave. Ah, what pervasive thoughts I have! I am in contrition, Ichimaru-san, for even thinking about you. I hope you are well.

Yesterday, one of my classmates brought some dried persimmon from home. These sun-dried fruits remind me so much of you that I almost wanted to wrap some up and send them to the Fifth Division. I am not sure if Sereitei sells these, but I am not sure if they would taste the same as the ones you brought me the first day that we met. Sweet and tangy, lingering in my mouth.

It has been two winters since I last met you. Where are you, Ichimaru-san, even though I have no right to inquire, but this curiosity cannot be quelled unless my eyes can set sight on that shimmery coat of silver that embraces your slender visage.

I hope you are well.

Love, Matsumoto Rangiku.


	2. From MR to IG II

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

Dear Gin,

You were missing in yesterday's Monthly Meeting again. All the captains and vice-captains were around. The Soutaichou was not please that you and Aizen taichou had been on leave for almost two years. He said it was most unbecoming and told the secretary Ise Nanao-san to jot it down, which she promptly did, and refused to erase the comments even though I begged them to.

It had been almost a year since I was made fukutaichou, and I was so glad that I would be finally working and living in the same place as you are, except that you are hardly ever around. Just what have you been up to lately, Gin? I have sent boxes of dried persimmon to the Fifth Division ever since my appointment, I wonder if you have enjoyed them?

People in the Tenth Squad are always so friendly and yet a little stiff. My taichou is a marvelous man, and is always on the move, although he could be a little cheeky sometimes. I am getting to know the rest of the Squads as well, although it seems that some major renovations had occurred and some of these have no taichou or fukutaichou. That was perhaps why the Soutaichou was so annoyed because he avowed that "the Gotei will fall if we do not work together."

Kyouraku taichou is a very nice man and had offered to drink with me on many occasions. Even though that cute little girl Nanao-chan always comes bugging us mid-way. She seems lost sometimes, like as though someone very important to her had just left, and always requested me to read her books like "Kidou 101" before her bedtime, which was disturbing because I didn't know some of those spells either.

I wonder why she seemed so melancholic, but she would not speak about it either. Perhaps someone really important had just left her. I guess I could sort of understand how she felt, because every winter when I watch the fireworks at the end of the festival, this clench always wrenched my heart this way and that, reminding me starkly of your presence.

I doubt this letter will ever get to you, Gin, but if your heart can hear my cry, I am here waiting for your return, always.

Love, Rangiku.


	3. From MR to IG III

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

Dearest Gin,

Thank you for passing by the Division the other day. It had been quite awhile since I last saw you. I regret to say that my new little taichou is not very comfortable with you, although he had given me the three crates of dried persimmon to send to you, which should have arrived at the Third Division yesterday. His grandmother always thinks that he likes dried persimmon, even though he obviously hates them.

My taichou is so adorable, don't you think? Although he spends an excessive amount of his time in his private room in the afternoons and always leave the afternoon surveillance to me, and I wonder if that has anything to do with the common saying in Rukongai among grandmothers that "sleeping makes you grow" which was obviously a myth made up to make those rowdy children go to bed.

That aside, when will you be coming back again? Gin, I cannot forgot your parting words, and that little embrace you warmed me up with. Every winter you are not around to watch the fireworks with me, and every summer I would be on duty so you have to watch the fireworks alone. It is absolutely peeving, you know. Please take care of yourselves. I have found many comments about your being sinister. I hope you are not feeling strange or depressed. If not for you, I wouldn't be here today. I know I owe you nothing, but if that is the only way to retain a little connection with you, then I'd be your willing slave for life.

Oh, Gin. Wherefore art thou, Gin?

XOXO, Ran.


	4. From MR to IG IV

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

To Ichimaru Gin,

Although there had been times that we shared many moments together, I will not be writing any more letters to you after this, and I regret to say that our centuries of friendship and love will have to end with your recent and last departure.

You have no idea how much it pains me to watch you say good-bye, Gin. If only there is a way to turn back the pendulum, I would have done that. I would have killed you with all the power I had right then so that today would never happen, and your smile would always be the same warmth that embraced me so long ago. That day was so distant and vague, and so evanescent in my memory, that I had to grab quickly, only to let it slip in the currents sweeping away in my heart.

I suppose we would never get to watch the winter fireworks together, because the next winter that we reunite, you and I would walk parallel paths. I am a loyal warrior, and no matter how far my heart carries me, there is a border that I have to rest my case at.

And yet, sometimes I wish that I could just screw with all these and find you in Hueco Mondo, and stay by your side forever. All these years of shinigami training had not dampened my emotions. I am worthless as any other soul out there, weak, feeble, waiting to be protected. Thus, I am writing this last letter to end it all, and cement my resolve to quit you forever.

So goodbye, Gin, for all the times that we shared, I thank you. From this moment on, the paths that we take can only diverge. I cannot wish you well, nor can I believe myself to be equally fine. But the least I can say, is that at least you are still watching over me with those eyes that once showered me with love.

I love you, Gin.

Good-bye.

Matsumoto.


	5. From HT to UJ

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

To Ukitake,

Thank you very much for your concern, though it would be much more preferable if you would take care of your health first, for it would be Sereitei's lost if your health declines further, and my Squad matters cannot be responsible for such a large burden.

As you had pointed out, my fukutaichou has not been behaving with comportment lately, and I had spoken to her on many accounts, only to receive blank, empty stares in response indicating little or no acknowledgement of my presence. As such, I had suspended her duties and allowed her to rot in the Division. I must thank you once again for delivering her back to the Division office that day when your two Third-Seat officers carted her out of a quick flowing rivers near your residence. I apologise deeply for any inconvenience caused.

As for her continuing behaviour, as you had pointed out on my "dearth of heart-to-heart conversational skills with the ladies", I intend to leave her as she is until I can figure an alternative. Hereby, I ask for your wise advice on dealing with the situation. Please do let me know if there is a way to cure my fukutaichou of heartbreak, because as of now I have little time to attend to some private business in the afternoon due to the Fifth and my division's culminating amounts of paperwork.

Please rest well. Also, I would be most gratified if candy would cease to be delivered to my Division Office. Kusajishi fukutaichou had been lured here very frequently as of recent days and seemed to regard me as an enemy for candy competition and had destroyed much of my paperwork.

Thank you very much,

Hitsugaya.


	6. From HT to UJ II

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

Ukitake,

Thank you for your prompt advice to "get Matsumoto drunk". I had intended to carry it out myself but much to my annoyance the stores she often visits would not sell me any alcohol without any legal documents which, as a taichou, I did not feel obliged nor appropriate to produce. At any rate, I had asked Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei of the Third and Ninth Division respectively to accompany her on a sake party, which I thought was efficient not only for her but for the two who had recently lost their captains as well.

I was not sure if that was a very good idea, for my fukutaichou had been drunk and in bed for the past week, only waking up yesterday rather darkly to carry out a strange activity in the late afternoon, close to sunset. It was done devoid of any detectable emotions. I shall proceed to describe her doings:

She took out a heavy lidded box which she had hidden underneath my desk where I usually would not reach for and removed some papers which, if I had not mistaken, were hand-written letters. She carried them to the Division Courtyard and perused through them for hours, sometimes smiling; sometimes tearing. After a while, she suddenly did a Hakudou on it, and the pile burnt while she watched it slowly turned to ashes before the evening wind blew the bits away. After which she returned to her dazed trance for the rest of the day.

However, today, she seemed a little brighter, so I suppose things should go on quite fine from now on. Thank you once again for your concern. Please do take care of yourself.

Hitsugaya.


	7. From HT to MI

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku, Third-Seat of the Eleventh Division,

This is an URGENT message from the Tenth Division. As the taichou of Tenth Division is fully aware that your taichou does not read Gotei memos nor read messages, he is sending you instead the official document obtained from the First Division to prohibit the trespassing of the Tenth Division grounds from now on.

FROM: the First Division.

By the Thirty-Six Decree of the Private Property Laws of Sereitei Gotei Thirteen Protection Squads, Kusajishi Yachiru of the Eleventh Division has been placed on a restraining order and is prohibited from entering Area 10, Region Code 1547 – 2839 with effect from the Month of the Sakura onwards.

Violation of the order will result in severe penalties.

Thank you,

Tenth Division Secretariat


	8. From KY to KB

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

Deeer Bya-kushi,

Ken-chan maid mee righte this letter to you to ask you to ask Shortie to let me play in his house in the afternoon because now I had no place to went in the afternoon and Ken-chan cannot rest and are always very grouchie.

Thanks you very muchie. Ken-chan says I must say thanks to you.

YACHIRU


	9. From KB to KY

**Tegami**

By annyenil

* * *

From the Desk of the Kuchiki House

Dear Honorary Madam Fukutaichou Kusajishi of the Eleventh Division,

Below is a message conveyed to you from Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th Patriarch of the Kuchiki Clan and 6th Division Taichou of the Gotei 13:

No.

We sincerely wish that you have a nice day,

6th Division Secretariat


End file.
